


Conflicted

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Caning, Developing Relationship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Men Crying, Past Rape/Non-con, Religious Conflict, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Toki takes a traveler whom tempts him, in which he regrets?Inspired by https://dethkink.livejournal.com/523.html?thread=29963#t29963





	Conflicted

A priest sat quietly in the confessional. Time set aside on some days for people to come and confess their sins. Anything weighing on their conscience. 

It was blissfully silent and calm. 

The church doors opened. The silence was broken, and the priest awoke from his meditation of prayer. Foot steps, quick yet controlled, could be heard on the smooth marble floor. Someone crying. A young man. 

The door to the confessional opened on the other side. The distress more obvious. The boy was clearly in a state of trauma. 

"My child what has you so distraught?" The priest asked "Confess to me, confide in me my son." 

"Ohh Father, ams so ashameds of myself!" The boy cried "Ams committed a horrible sins!" 

"When you are ready my child, I will listen." The priest said with concern "There is no reason to be afraid." 

The boy took a deep breath. He choked out a final sob and began speaking slowly. Careful with his words.  
He began to tell him how he had taken in a traveler into his home and things had been odd. He had a routine. Wake up, pray, breakfast, pray, work, come home, shower, pray, bible, sleep.  
But the traveler was making him feel strange. Except there was an incident. 

"Ams gave into temptations Father.." He confessed "Ams been intimate before marriages, ams spoileds now in the eyes of the Lords."

The boy sobbed pitifully on the other side. He seemed so regretful of it. Perhaps it wasn't his decision and he was tainted. 

"My child, please, why are you crying with so much fear?" The priest chuckled "The lord will surely forgive you son." 

"It ams with another man's Father." The boy whimpered "Pleases have mercy ons me!" 

The priest frowned, this was more serious than he originally thought. 

"You have been tainted in an extremely unholy way." He scolded softly "Do you know what you need?" 

He felt his scars on my back burn deeply. 

"Ams needs to be punished for my sins, please Fathers." He sobbed "My souls is filled with so much guilt please!" 

The Priest nodded. 

"I will help you, my son, come out and I will take you to a new place where you will know the resentment of your ways." The priest told him. 

The boy exited the confessional. The priest looked at him with his eyes for the first time. He could not have been older than 18. A nice firm athletic body, average height, bobbed warm chestnut hair and puffy red eyes that met blue in the middle. He had obviously been crying for hours prior with guilt. 

"what is your name my child?" The priest placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ams Toki, father." Toki sniffled

"Thank you for coming to me Toki, I will help you learn forgiveness." He gave a warm smile "With correct discipline, prayer, fasting and hard work the Lord will forgive you for this, follow me." 

Toki followed the priest. The priest took him through the church. Beautiful rooms with old furniture and lovely overseen architecture. The priest opened a door to a very open room. A single stain glass window cast light down onto what seemed like the only furniture in the room. 

A kneeler. 

Otherwise, for the most part, the room was quite dark. The priest lit a smaller prayer candle. 

"Toki, undress and kneel here." the priest commanded 

Toki didn't fight or question this. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the floor. Pants. Shoes. Socks. Undergarments. The marble flooring felt cold under his feet.  
Toki kneeled as he was instructed to.  
He felt extremely exposed. 

The priest placed the candle within 5 feet from Toki so he could watch it. He stepped away and readied a thin cane. The priest took the handle, tapping the end against Toki's firm round bottom. 

"Say silent prayers until the candle is finished burning, this will be brutal and you will have to endure." He told Toki in a stern voice. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir." Toki whimpered 

The priest stepped away from him. He took a few practice swings before placing a sharp thrash at Toki's unprotected backside. Toki tried desperately not to make any noise. 

The priest gave another. Thin stinging lines burned horribly across both his cheeks. Some landed onto his thighs. 

Toki tried very hard to focus on his prayers. He tried to think of before he ran away from home. He deserved this. He thought about his father, how cruel he was to him. All the lashings he had earned throughout the years. How he vowed to only share his private area with himself and the Lord, and now he had broken that promise.

He felt further from God than ever. 

The priest was not letting up as long as the candle burned brightly. It wouldn't burn forever. Although the room was dim he could see in the cast light from the stain glass window that Toki's thighs were littered with clean lines of discipline. 

Toki cried out finally, they turned into small shrieks. His body was hurting so horribly. His mind prayed, screamed out to his God to forgive him for his sins. 

He wished it never happened. He wished he was laid up in bed right now with his bible and reading all the psalms with deep thought. He was thankful for his life. Why could he let something like this happen? 

He sobbed pitifully, groaning deeply at each strike. His face an absolute mess of hair, tears and drool. 

The candle went out. Finally. 

The priest must have struck him upwards of 150 times. Toki's bottom was thoroughly disciplined. His thighs matched all the way to the back of his knee's. 

The priest placed a hand onto Toki's shoulder. 

"Collect yourself and your thoughts my child, you will be okay." He said in a kind voice "Continue to pray, work hard and live for our Lord and your sinful ways will leave you." 

"T-th-thanks y-yous fa-fathers..." Toki responded exhausted in anguish. 

"Take your time leaving, pray some more if you need to." The priest told him "I will be going now, but I am glad you came to me Toki." 

Toki nodded, sniffling. 

The priest smiled and petted his hair for a moment. He took his leave, gathering the candle and returning the cane. He left Toki to collect himself. 

Toki could not move. He was in a severe amount of pain. But he endured. Whimpering as he dressed himself. 

After around 30 minutes, Toki finally left the church. His face still pink from crying. His eyes puffy and red. He honestly felt sick from all the crying. 

He walked the quiet streets back to his small, cottage like apartment. Unfortunately however when he opened the door, he wasn't met with the loneliness he had been used to for many months. 

There standing was his guilt. A tall, platinum haired man with a face carved by angels. Skwisgaar Skwigelf.  
The cause of his impure thoughts and actions. Pure temptation.  
He smirked at him.

"Wheres have yous been ams beens waiting for yous, Toki's. " Skwisgaar chuckled "What's wrongs?" 

Toki blushed deeply. Confused and conflicted. 

"I's wents to church to pray for forgiveness. " Toki sniffled and looked at the floor. 

"Ohh Toki you ams so pure its adorables." Skwisgaar exclaimed. "Dids you ams confesses what's we ams done?" 

Toki nodded. 

Skwisgaar gave a pitiful smile. How sweet. Skwisgaar took a seat and gestured Toki over. 

"Do you ams wants to sits in my laps." Skwisgaar asked grinning "We talks abouts it?"

Toki's fists balled up in anger. How insensitive could he be?! First he practically molests him, then he won't leave him alone and even after he had been to church and caned horribly he is trying to tempt him!?

But Toki was weak. 

Toki sighed and walked over. 

He sat in Skwisgaar's lap. He winced. The pain shot up his back. 

"What ams happened ats the church?" Skwisgaar asked 

"Ams punished severely. " Toki whimpered. "The priest caned me and I pray, yet I ams weak." 

Skwisgaar pet Toki's hair and kissed his head. Poor little boy. Such a naive 18 year old. He punished himself for the first pleasure he had ever felt. 

"Cans I am sees?" Skwisgaar asked "It ams must'ves beens very severe? I can rubs lotions ons it."

Toki nodded. Naive. 

He stood up and went to his bed. Unfastened his pants, pulled his underwear down and laid face down onto his bed. 

Skwisgaar observed every line given. How barbaric. They beat him like a dog. He pressed his lips to the raw scars. Toki whimpered out. 

"ahh~!" He whined "Pleases Skwisgaar dont dos this to me!" 

Skwisgaar nodded . He pulled out a small bottle of lotion and pressed some into his hands before massaging it gently into Toki's backside. 

Toki whimpered softly. 

Skwisgaar smirked. He wouldn't be able to resist Toki's body. Especially in the needy state he was in. 

Skwisgaar opened Toki's legs. Slightly spreading his cheeks. He felt bad Toki had put himself through this. The dark angry red lines cast down must've stung terribly. 

"You ams just goings to have to confess to thems agains, Toki." Skwisgaar sighed "Ams sorry." 

"Agains?" Toki winced "What's yous me-!" 

Skwisgaar cut him off, pressing his tongue against Toki's hole. 

Toki gripped his sheets. A deep, guttural moan escaped from his chest. His deprived cock pressed into his mattress.  
Could he really bare another confessional? 

He was going to have to.


End file.
